


End Up Here

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: Song fics [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Random Song Challenge, Song fic, Thinking, johnny ponders, ten is a 10/10, thinking of it ten is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Based on 5 Seconds of Summers “End Up Here”





	End Up Here

Sometimes Johnny was still amazed by how he got Ten not only into bed but also to be his boyfriend. In Johnny's eyes (and Tens friends eyes) Ten was waaaay out of his league. With his social status around campus as well as the fact that he had only previously dated the star of the football team before dumping into Johnny's bed. They had been the talk around campus for weeks. What did Johnny have to make Ten stay? Money? Blackmail? some sort of super humongous wonder dick? Johnny didn't understand it either. He had none of those things (he was kind okay in the dick department but not enough for someone to date him for it.) But somehow Ten had come up to him and asked about his old ratty band t-shirt and the conversation had flowed from there. And here Johnny was at 10 am on a Saturday with a sleeping Ten in his arms. (both by name and by social status)


End file.
